dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
The Warrior is an Advanced Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. It costs 1,000 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description Favoring brute force over subtlety, Warriors charge into combat head on. Equipped with massive two-handed weapons, Warriors fearlessly take on all foes, crushing enemies with incredible power and soaking up damage on the front lines so their ranged party members can punish enemies from afar. Primary Weapon: Longswords and Warhammers Strengths and Role Frontline Juggernaut: Warriors are a force to be reckoned with on the frontlines of any battle and are capable of dealing out massive damage to enemies. They also have some of the strongest Strength weapons at their disposal. Impressive Reach: With their huge two-handed weapons, Warriors are capable of dealing devastating damage to multiple enemies with a single strike. Staunch Defense: No other class takes enemy punishment like the Warrior. With their heavy armor, Warriors are able to stand up to all but the most deadly attacks without being knocked down. Many of their skills also have super-armor frames. Highest HP Growth: Warriors have the highest HP growth of all vocations in the game, meaning they have plenty of HP to take a beating and keep on trucking. Utility: '''Warriors can use their sword to launch allies skyward, like the Fighter skill. They can also draw aggro using their Warcry skill which makes tanking a possibility. '''Immunity to Windpress: Warriors are immune to wing buffets while attacking which grants them a huge advantage against mighty foes such as dragons, drakes, wyrms, wyverns as their hearts are left vulnerable when flapping their wings its like having the ranger skill Stability while attacking away. Weaknesses '''Magical Vulnerability: '''The warrior lacks magic defenses, leaving them open to high damage spells. '''Skill Inflexibility: '''Because they have some really good skills, Warriors are limited to ONLY 3 of them, so players must carefully decide which skills suit their style the best. '''Slothful: '''They tend to have a slower movement speed because of the weight of their equipments. Their offensive skills are executed slowly and need a bit of timing as well as aiming sometimes. '''Being Left Open: '''The Warrior utilizes skills that have very narrow fields of attack, often directly in front of him. Oftentimes, a Warrior will find themselves slamming their weapon into nothing but dirt, then waiting to recover from the powerful swing. '''No Defensive Skills: '''While the Warrior can draw aggro like the Fighter, they lack the ability to block attacks as a Tank. The only thing they can rely on is their armor and that doesn't protect them from magic attacks like a shield could. Skills Longsword/Warhammer Skills Core Skills Augments Growth Note: The official strategy guide incorrectly list the hp growth for warrior level 100+ as 15 hp; but in reality it is 5 hp 15 stamina per level at level 100+. This may be a glitch but as of July 17, 2012 this as been the stat growth of warrior post level 100. Tips *The Warrior's skill Corona Slash is an excellent crowd control tool. Just stand in the middle of a group and spam it for good results. *The Augment Proficiency is a very good skill for any class with melee attack skills. It doesn't affect Bows unfortunately. *The Warrior's fastest attack is the jumping light attack. Use this to swat quick enemies and knock flying ones out of the sky. It also has the added benefit of knocking enemies to the floor, which you can follow up with a jumping heavy or combo attack for good damage. *Arc of Deliverance is one of the strongest one-hit moves in the game and can nearly fell a Cyclops in one hit. However it is extremely slow to charge and hard to place the shot as it only hits in a small area directly in front of you.It also has some super-armor frames and light attacks and strong winds won't knock you out of the charge. You can also move very slowly while in it so you can position yourself better. *Hit mining spots with warrior's attacks for faster mining and you don't have to bring a pickaxe. Some magic spells work too. Gallery GlynnWarrior.jpg Category:Advanced Vocations Category:Vocations